Time Portals into Other Worlds
by inusgirlkagg
Summary: the fights an new enemy that gets them stuck in other dimensions!the only way out is to see how their other selves live there own lives without being seen
1. Where are we!

**Time Portals Into Other Worlds!**

**Chapter 1:Where are we!**

**"Inuyasha!Help!"screamed Kagome as she was attacked in the Inuyasha foreset by demons.**

**"Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled back as he safly got her in his arms and pushed her behind him.**

**"Sango,Miroku!How are you guys doing?"Inuyasha yelled over to his friends.**

**"Were good but its tireing.Why are they attacking us!"Sango replied.**

**"GIVE US LUNA!"the demons yelled while jestering to Kagome.**

**"Huh?Im kagome!"she replied."Whos Luna?"**

**Just then a dark cloud of smoke appeared,and in it was a face."FOOLS!"It spoke,"This isnt her!Luna dosent interact with the past situations!Besides shes cuter than the girl down there."he mummbled the last part.**

**"HEY!exsue me but whos Luna and why are you attacking us?"Kagome yelled a bit mad.**

**"Come well return to our home place.Shes bound return due to her MANY fans and INNOCESNT as she would say people."the smoke said ignoring Kagome and slaming down a black ball that emitted a blue ligt similar to the well.**

**"There are sacred jewel shards in there!"Kagome yelled and in no time Inuyasha,kagome,Shippo,Sango, and Miroku were in the smoke after him.**

**"Huh!whats going on?wheres the Inuyasha forest!"Kagome yelled as they transported to a room that looked like her shrine.As they looked to their right they saw Naraku!But it was werid he was wearing modern clothes and sitting on a coauch reading a guy magazine.Headphones blaring.**

**"NARAKU!"Inuyasha shouted and took off to beat him up."I KNEW THIS HAD TO BE YOU!Naraku looked up and insintly dodged Inuyasha's attack.**

**Headphones now around his neckand magazine on the floor Naaku said,"Woh,I didnt think you'd get THIS mad cuz i borrowed your Panic at the Disco CD."Believe it or not he said it in a modern day voice of half joking and half surprised.While holding up his hands in defence.**

**"DONT PRETEND YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME,SANGO AND MIROKU!"Inuyasha shouted then attacked again while the others stood confused.Again Naraku dodged but this time he said,"Wait your not from here are you?"**

**Kagome stopped Inuyasha befor he could attack Naraku and said,"yes sort of i dont really know."**

**Naraku chuckled and said,"Thats cool so come on follow me i know people who can help."With that he lead them down the hallway to the first room on the right.He knocked a little hard as if to wake someone.**

**The door slammed open with a very tired and very angry Kagome standing there."Naraku im HUMAN i need REST and BUEATY sleep!UNLIKE you HALFDEMONS.Besides SOMEONE"she practically yelled,"SPIKED the DRINKS last night!"she was going to continue but Naraku pointed a finger to the Inuyasha gang and she sighed.**

**"Follow me."she murrmerd.then went to the next room right down from hers and banged on it.This time a inuyasha came from the door with no shirt on growled ,"Kagome im busy on the PHONE right now,go away!And handle this on your own."he added nodding towards the inu gang.**

**Just as he was closing the door Kagome pushed it back open and yelled"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!YOU WILL DO THIS BY YOURSELF,GET OFF THAT PHONE, AND LET ME SLEEP OR SO HELP ME I WILL TELL YOU KNOW WHO ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT ON YOU KNOW WHEN!"**

**Inuyasha looked almost terrifed as she threaten him with something they had know clue about."You-you mean that-that onetime..?"he began Kagome shook her head"THE OTHER TIME"he gulped and instantly hung up and grabbed Sango and said"why dont we start with how you got here!"Inuyasha said hurriedly.**

**In all that yelling the occupants of the house seemed to have awaken.A modern day Miroku sat down on the dinning room table eatting coco puffs in his boxers.While a modern day Sango was making eggs and stuff for her and Naraku in her plad pink and red pjs.**

**And not even 5 seconds later came a thundering Kagome stomping and sat down at the computer in the living room blasting the music on the headphones while going online to check her myspace.And right behind her was a board looking Sesshomaru."She refuses to talk to me."he said simply causing the others to nodd.**

**Then came out a teenaged Rin and Shippo.With Rin saying,"Have you noticed that there are only three girls in this house while there are five boys?"Shippo nodded and took out a blow of coco puffs forhimself and getting one for Rin in only his boxers just like Sesshomaru.Rin wore a pink nightgown that was a bit too big for her."And Naraku's the only guy in the house that dosent walk around in his boxers,"the modern Sango said throwing a sponge at Miroku when he called her sexy baby.**

**"Where the hell are we!"Inuyasha yelled a bit annoyed they were ignoring them.**

**"Huh?oh yeah right forgot bout you guys."Inuyasha said yawning."Start with telling your story."**

**"Story?"asked Miroku.**

**"You know how you met whats going on the bad guy what he did.etc."replied the modern Miroku.**

**"I'm the bad guy!"sniggered Naraku proudly."I think id make a great bad guy dont you?"**

**"Shut up!"modern Shippo joked.**

**"Hey let the people talk!"modern Sango spoke getting everyones attention."Ok go on."she said motioning towards the inu gang.Inuyasha started and kagome ended therie story as the others listened except Kagome who was still on the computer.**

**"KAGS!"modern Inuyasha yelled to the other Kagome's attention she sighed and took off her head phones."Yes,"she said board already.**

**"Dose Luna know any bad guy who likes her and travels in black smoke?"Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome made a face and said."yeah Hojo and umm whats his name that kidnapped me?uhh oh!and tigocomaru i think."**

**"Hojo isnt a bad guy Kagome."Sango said with a sigh.**

**"He is with Luna."Kagome replied back.The others sighed and shook their heads.**

**"Any way,"Naraku replied,"You have come threw a time portal.But unlike the one that Inuyasha and Kagome travel threw it gose to different dimesions of not only time but different worlds.We are the keepers of the order.The only way to go back home is for you to travel threw different dimesions till they take you back.It could take months or even years but only seconds pass in your real time."He explained.**

**"And when you pass threw the gates and into another dimesion you must stay hidden but follow your other selves in those worlds you get home alot faster when youre around the other you.You have to stay hidden because most arent suppose to know about this.The guy who went to your time has viloated a very important rule and will be punished."Sango continued.**

**"In the other times enimies change and could even be Kagome Sango Inuyasha Miroku Shippo and others who youd consider friends.And enimes could be friends.And even love can bloom between two people youd have no clue as to that happened.For example me and Sango could be married in the 15th dimension!"Modern Miroku joked causing both Sango's to get red and hit him on the head.**

**"What he means is Inuyasha could fall in love with a girl but every dimension is set for one true destiny to find its way into a persons life.Inuyasha and Sango could fall in love but theres a chance that he could be meant for my cousin Kikyo."Kagome said shrugging while Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other like they were from outer space."He could even be gay at first."Kagome added causing modern Inuyasha to lung at her.**

**thats it for now stay tunned!**

**inusgirlkagg**


	2. And so it begins

** Time Portals into Other Worlds**

**Chapter 2:And so it begins**

**"So do you understand now?"Naraku asked as Modern Inuyasha and Kagome reslted on the floor.Kagome laughing madly.The inu gang nodded slowly.**

**"But umm how do we know when its time to leave one world and go to another?"Inuyasha asked.Modern Shippo replied,"It happens automatically when you face the doors to the gateway you keep picking until you find the one you belong to.Then you stop going back to the gateway doors once your returned to were you belong.It lasts about an hour or 2."**

**Then the door busted open and Shiori stood in it squeeling madly."OMG!OMG!Keade is dating GRAMPS!" the others looked shooked and then discusted."EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"they screamed together.Shiori wore a loose tang top and jeans with lots of jewelry and belts and flip flops.At her side was non other than Jaken.Who tried to get passed her to get to Sesshomaru but Shiori and Rin kept purposely 'ACCIDENTLY' stepping on him or kicking him.**

**Once everyone was steetled again Kagome asked,"So whats your story?"The other Inu gang stared blankly at them befor Sesshomaru started.**

**"As you know we are the gatekeepers.But here demons,humans and halfdemons live out in the open in modern Japan and everywhere else.We met in grade school were we continued to be friends and help our powers grow.Our parents like us were Kagami which is a certain type of guard that keeps the peace in this world as well as protect the gates.Kagome's powers are healing and Koragami which increases strenght and fighting capabilites for herself as well as others.And she can freeze time for short amouts of time.She too has pritess powers."**

**"Which she isnt good at."mummbled moodern Inuyasha."INUYASHA!"screeched Kagome then told Sesshomaru something in his ear causing him to shoot death glares at Inuyasha and say "youre dead"**

**"Sango is fire and like your Sango is a decentant to demon slayers.But is also the last blood girl decendant of Midoriko.And has what is called Shirevenge,which allows he to draw forth dead spirits and use them in battle for barriers or attacking."Kagome contiuned for Sesshomaru after lauging her butt off as Inuyasha gave her a save me look.**

**"Miroku has priest powers aswell and a wind tunnel but it dosent have anyaffect on his life.Hes an air bender which means he has power over the wind and He can use speacil spells from which can seal away demons and ghosts forever.He can also use Dakami which means he can use darkness to cloud peoples minds." Sango continued after Kagome got distracted with Inuyasha again.**

**"Inuyasha has the same attacks and ablities as your Inuyasha due to the fact hes a half demon he even has the sword tetsegia(sp?)but he has control of his demon at certain times."miroku started which resulted in Kagome and Inuyasha knocking him out befor he could say anymore.Apparently what he had to say was bad.**

**"Huh?Wait 2?Kagomes?Inuyasha's?Wahhhhh its the end of the world!theres 2 inuyasha's!"Shiori cried who wasnt caught up yet.Modern Inuyasha began running after Shiori just guessing here but people inthis era must really like bugging Inuyasha.**

**"Anyway we'll show u around.But first you gots to change.And i have just the things for the girls!"Rin sqeeked.Then she gave Sesshomaru a death glare"Take care of the boys and make them look hot."**

**"Oh and we're not!"Miroku (modern)huffed.**

**"Exactly,"both Kagome and Sango joked (modern) as they followed Rin dragging Kagome and Sango (fedaul era).**

**"Wahhahahahaah!"all three girls laughed as they escorted their other halves."You couldnt of picked a better day to get lost in the dimensions of time."Kagome started then Sango finshed"Yeah nasty Fluffy was going to make us train ALL day LONG!"**

**"Fluffy?"The inu gang from the Fedual era asked.**

**Rin grinned evilly,"Thats what i nicknamed Sesshomaru,isnt that right fluffy?"Rin said sticking her bottom lip up in an attemp to pout and not laugh.Sesshomaru growled while everyone else burst out laughing.**

**There outburst didnt go unnoticed by the standbyers.And once they saw the inu gang, girls and guys screamed and surrounded them yelling and shouting things such as"UR HOTT!CAN U GO OUT WITH ME, INUYASHA!SANGO BE MINE!KAGOME UR SEXY!SESSHOMARU UR SOOOOO AWESOME!SHIPPO U RULE! GO RIN!MIROKU ILL BARE U KIDS!JAKENS UGLY!SHIRORI KNOWS ALL!"and much more.**

**"Hehehe,a little peace and quite was too much to ask for huh?"Kagome asked hiding behind Modern Inuyasha.**

**"Water incidelity,"Inuyasha replied.The others noddedKagome grabbed kagome's hand while the others took their other havles hand even if the guys didnt like it.Then they yelled "WINGS!"aND THEY flew!**

**thats it for now sry im very very busy and my friend on myspace is bugging me about being on so g2g if u want to talk email me or look me up on myspace the name(for now) i cried a silent death. bye**

**inusgirlkagg**


	3. Life is hard

Time Portals Into Other Worlds 

**Chapter 3:Life is hard**

umm this chapter belongs to perishedlove.but i borrowed it to make this ch. at a personal request.So this is hers starting now.

perishedlove:

**I do not own anything from the animes I write about. Nor do I own the songs I may put into my stories. -Disclaimer**

The humming of the forest wasn't enough to cover up the heavy breathing of a very exhausted youkai lord. True, he was dying out in the baking sun because he was working so hard, but he didn't really notice much for the time being. He spun in the air twice before landing his sword in a nearby tree.

His hair fluttered around his face unruly as he calmed his racing heart. Sweat dripped from his brow down to his pointed chin and onto the grassy ground as he ran away from the tree to demolish another one. He didn't know why he was so aggravated, but lately he needed a vent for his bubbling over anger. So hitting trees and occasionally Jaken did him a bit of good.

_**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with…**_

He swayed slightly on his feet as he put another punch on a trunk. Finally, how tired he was became evident in his mind and the weight of everything he'd been doing suddenly fell on his shoulders. Soon he was leaning on the tree he'd just hit moments ago while sitting on the roots. He panted lightly as he took a break.

The Lord of the Western Lands had taken off his armor. It was too hot to wear that thing anyway. His hair ran in silky strands randomly in front of his face, flittering this way and that, flying on his raspy breath. His hakama was even starting to slide off his sloped shoulder in a perfect picture of weakness. This lord, Sesshomaru, stared blindly out forward. He was waiting.

_**Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by…**_

He hadn't seen hide or hair of his mangy brother lately. Maybe this was the underlying thing that bothered him so. That seemed to get him so riled up in the middle of the day or night. That something that just…somehow made him go insane without even knowing it. He was beginning to give himself a headache just thinking about it. He was sighing.

That couldn't possibly be the reason. Inuyasha…he didn't give a damn about that mutt. The half breed could take care of himself. And besides, they were enemies to the death, well Inuyasha's anyway. Their only relationship was filled with poisonous hatred and acidic words of demise. Blood boiled, not to mention spilled, whenever they crossed paths. Sesshomaru bared his fangs in remembrance of the hanyou. The image of the scruffy pup appeared in his mind and he couldn't stop a growl from escaping his throat.

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old…**_

He turned to his side to see Jaken staring at him with confusion as to why he was acting this way and Rin wandering around doing who knows what. The youkai tried to stand up with grace, but couldn't help but grab a tree limb when his knees almost gave out from the abrupt energy use. He combed his locks back with a clawed hand and grimaced when he brought it back down to his side. There was a red cut across the middle of his hand. He looked back to Jaken, not even second thinking his now a bit blood brushed hair.

And again seeing crimson made Inuyasha enter his mind. Where was his little brother anyway? The thought that he may be dead by someone else's hand came to his mind and his frown deepened. That simply wouldn't do. Inuyasha was his, and his alone. His life, anyway. Nothing more. "Jaken, are you and Rin going to be alright by yourselves for a while?"

_**It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said…**_

This seemed to startle the demon and he stuttered with his words. "Ah, um, why yes mi lord! But…where will you be?" His eyes became larger with curiosity as he asked this question. Of course it would go unanswered. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left his servant and ward in the camp.

His feet wobbled unsteadily as he walked toward his brother's scent trail. It was everywhere in this part of the forest. He then decided his brother must be in heat. His stomach seemed to melt with sickness as he continued to walk toward his sibling. When he finally reached the clearing Inuyasha was in, he was surprised to see only the monk sitting with him. It was better this way, though.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…**_

Sesshomaru stuck his hand out to touch a tree and instantly a special poison dripped onto its bark, soaking into the wood with a burning sensation. It smelled horrible, but it couldn't cover Inuyasha's scent nonetheless. He watched in amusement as the monk coughed on the gases. "Miroku?" He heard Inuyasha gasp. His voice was pain stricken and worried for his friend. Pitiful.

Sesshomaru stepped from the cover of the trees quietly and yet Inuyasha seemed to notice, curling into himself and giving him a dear in the headlights sort of look. He was frightened. He thought this Sesshomaru had come to take him as a mate. As if.

"Don't worry. The poison gases only knock him out long enough for me to talk to you." This seemed to make the hanyou braver.

_**You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to…**_

"Yeah, well what do you want ya cold hearted bastard!" His usual language. How predictable. The lord lowered his body to sit on the ground next to Inuyasha who lay in the grass, obvious in more pain than the other.

"Brother…you are in heat?"

"Is that all you came to find out? Well yeah I am. What's it got to do with you?" The hanyou's voice got weaker and weaker in anger as his sentences went on.

"Nothing." The word clicked something in Sesshomaru's mind. He had nothing to do with his brother. Why had he come to see him? Just to see him? That made no sense at all. His brother was in heat, and who knows, maybe even he would be affected. It wasn't smart to stay here with him. Why would he want to? Just to be with him? That also was ridiculous. He held his head lightly. It was swimming with thoughts and he could hardly hold it up right. Inuyasha seemed to notice.

_**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you…**_

"Hey, are you okay? I mean, you look sick or tired or…something." Inuyasha's voice was definitely soft now. Like green grass. Fresh green grass you could lay in and watch the sun go down. He looked into the sky and sure enough, the sun was setting on the horizon.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Suddenly he took in his brother. His appearance was a bit ruffled considering his aching, but otherwise…the half breed looked beautiful. The colors of the purple and blue sky were reflected on his paler face and shadows were cast all along his body. His golden treasure eyes were filled with emotion. Or should he say emotions?

_**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right…**_

Then he snapped his eyes away to the ground. It was his scent that was getting to him. He was in heat. He was supposed to look irresistible. And every time he said 'He's in heat. It's supposed to make you this way.' to his mind…to his heart, it never helped. It only made him feel worse about he whole ordeal. Then he felt an alien feeling on his cheek. It was…warm?

His eyes flashed to reality and he saw it. Inuyasha was sitting up, supporting himself on one arm in his fragile state, and stroking his cheek with his hand. He was trying to calm him. But why? Sesshomaru grabbed the hand and was about to toss it away when he felt how warm his hand really was. Then he did something odd. He held the hand to his cheek. And somewhere in the back of his mind he knew. He knew he needed this.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…**_

He needed his brother's warmth. His light. His help to guide him away from insanity. He needed, maybe even wanted, his brother's love. There had been instances. When he and Inuyasha would meet in battle, he would forget where he was and what he was doing. This Sesshomaru would run right up to Inuyasha and be about to do unspeakable things to his brother when he would realize this was a fight. And instead of getting intimate with the hanyou, he'd violently slash him across the face with his sharpened claws or say something intimidating and hurtful.

And Inuyasha noticed these little mistakes. They both did. As well as he tried to cover them up; it never worked on the other. He was smarter than that.

_**You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to…**_

Sesshomaru let out a deep breath he'd been holding and let go of Inuyasha's hand, which limply fell to his side. Inuyasha looked at him with none other than sadness. He was still concerned, but he was upset as well now. What more did this brother of his need to do to him?

"Sesshomaru…it's time that I…" He stopped and gulped a bit. The pup was actually scared of him for once. What could he possibly want to say that began with those words to him? Was he really going to say he loved him while he was in heat? Could he really believe it when Inuyasha was in this condition?

_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine…**_

"…return…the heart I stole from you." Inuyasha finished with a spillage of tears over his cheeks. Well, it didn't really matter if Inuyasha was sex crazy or not. He wasn't saying he was in love with him. He was telling him that he rejected him. That he didn't want him. He didn't love him back.

Sesshomaru's face was as cold as always, but on the inside he was falling apart. Had anyone ever rejected him before? He always got his way. So why not now…? A voice broke through his breaking damn of emotions. "Are you mad at me? Please don't be. I…I don't know what else to do. I don't want to hurt you. You have to understand…"

_**I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time…**_

But how could he? How could he possibly comprehend why this was happening to a great lord such as he? His thoughts were rampaging and stomping around in his head like angry giants. All he wanted to do was either scream until his throat bled or cry until he was as dry as a prune. But the only words that came out were: "I understand."

Inuyasha smiled a bit. "I'm so glad." It was a real smile, Sesshomaru could tell. It only made him break more inside. But when they sat in silence for a while, it obviously felt strange to Inuyasha so he got up to leave. He threw Miroku over his shoulder unsteadily and began to walk away.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…**_

Then it seemed to the youkai that Inuyasha had something more to say because he began to turn around and had his mouth open to talk. With the speed of light, Sesshomaru ran to him and grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from turning to look at him. He could feel himself letting go of his composure more and more as the seconds ticked by. He couldn't seem to get a grasp on his mind to tell his mouth to make words. This Sesshomaru was truly falling apart. All because of a stupid hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped a bit but stood still when he felt Sesshomaru's breath on the back of his neck. It was consoling somehow. "Sessho-"

But he was interrupted. "Don't."

"But- What?"

"Don't. Don't turn around. Please…" Hesitation. "I don't want you to see me…looking like this. Not now…" Maybe he could have handled it. Maybe if deep down he didn't know where he put his heart. Who he gave his heart to. Maybe, maybe, maybe. For once he didn't know.

_**You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to…**_

"Sesshomaru…You know it wouldn't matter to me-" Inuyasha tried to turn to basically comfort his brother but the grip on him stayed firm and he couldn't even lay a hand on him. Then he stopped trying so hard. "But I do get why you wouldn't want me to see you." It made sense. He was already dealing with pain, kneeling down to let Inuyasha comfort him made him look even weaker. This was something Sesshomaru was not used to.

There was something else he wasn't used to. "Thank you…for understanding." The steely hold loosened a bit to allow some movement from the other. Inuyasha smiled a bit when he felt his brother's cheek resting on his shoulder, in his own way telling him to relax. "Goodbye." Barely above a whisper, the word escaped Sesshomaru's lips in a plea.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew…**_

"Bye." It hit Inuyasha that this may be the last time he and Sesshomaru may meet. He wanted to do something memorable, but respected his brother's wishes and walked forward, more and more away from his brother. And he never looked back. Even when he felt a wet cheek slip from his shoulder. Even when he felt clawed fingers let go from his arm and slip behind him. Never.

Sesshomaru let all physical contact with his brother go. He watched him walk away with his friend over his shoulder, wondering what to do next. Go back to Jaken and Rin? Stay here and waste away in misery? Follow Inuyasha? None of those seemed good enough for him. None of them seemed right.

_**You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to…**_

But then again…Nothing would be right anymore. Not after this. He was letting Inuyasha go. Just…go. But would he ever tell his brother they wouldn't see each other again and give him his own pain? No. Never.

This was their goodbye. It didn't have to be filled with spite and resentment. And it wasn't. "I send my goodbyes…and love to you…Inuyasha."

_**And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star…**_

**(perishedlove's story ends here now its mine again)**

**The first portal after the portal guides was inuyasha being GAY!AND WITH HIS BROTHER TOO!**

**This made Inuyasha mad and disgusted.It was such a shame since well they had such a great time with them.**

**Now they were in portal number 3.They were modern again but this time they were all human and no demons.In this one Inuyasha was the most popular guy and Kagome was the new girl.No one knew but they met over winter vaca and became good friends.Inuyasha told her things he stoped telling Miroku his life long best frined.But because of his reputation he had to pretend he didnt care for Kagome and stay in his crowd.**

**So on her own but understanding she met Sango.A karate kid and the schools 'hott but dont hit on her chick cuz she'll kick your ass' type of girl.Along with Ayame and Rin who are the schools rebals in not the ordinary fashion.Yeah sure they do whatever they want when they want but they are the nicest people you will ever meet. And its not their fault they just forget alot of things.**

**"Umm why are people staring at you?"Kagome asked as she walked to get a lunch seat with Sango.**

**"Not her you."Ayame and Rin said in chourus.**

**"Why!Cause of Inuyasha?I cant have people staring at me i just cant!"Kagome said to her new friends.Looking away from staring eyes.**

**Just then the villain of this dimension appeared.Kikyo.Walking down the flight of stairs that lead to the higher ground for the cafiteria.At that moment she slipped and spilled her lunch on Kikyo.Everyone gasped as Kikyo let out a shrill scream.**

**"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!"kagome apologised and was about to help but Kikyo yelled to Inuyasha, "See?Look at what SHE did to me!She's trying to ruin all that we have accomplished!"befor she could say anything to Inuyasha on her behalf Sango and her friends took her away.**

**"You better watch your back from now on.Cause not only dose she think your trying to take Inuyasha away from her,she also thinks your trying to break the order in our school and ruin her life."Sango warned.**

**"But i said i was sorry and i didnt mean for me and inuyasha to kiss i slipped and fell on him."Kagome tried to make clear.**

**"Kikyo dosnet think so."Rin began**

**"And now she'll do whatever it takes to distroy you and your rep."Ayame finished.**

**"Not to mention she gets whatever she wants."added a third voice that belonged to nonother than Miroku.**

**"Miroku?Talking bad about another bueaty?I never thoughtid live to see the day!"Sango said drasticlly.**

**"My dear Sango things are not always as they appear.Many of us wish to date people Kikyo would consider UNDER us and our fame.No one went against her because she had Inuyasha to back her up.But if Inuyasha and Kaogme who come from 2 different orders can talk and become friends then the rules will break and many of us will be free."Miroku said as if reciting a prophet.**

**"My LIFE STINKS!"Kagome moaned as she hit her head on her desk after reading a threatning letter from nonother than Kikyo herself.**

**_Life is compliecated_**

**thats it for now!wut u think!**

**inusgirlkagg **


End file.
